


The Riddle Timothy

by Avanalae



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, Gags, M/M, Restraints, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avanalae/pseuds/Avanalae
Summary: The Riddler has Robin all figured out. He decides to take the step the others are too coward to take.





	The Riddle Timothy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted March 2012.

“Mm! Mmn!” Tim whimpers and weakly tugs at the restraints that bind his wrists to the headboard. He whines weakly, the sound muffled by the cloth gag, unable to wipe the tears that steadily leaked from his eyes.

A spreader bar kept Tim’s legs apart, leaving him wide open and exposed. It’s obvious that his captor enjoys his humiliation, deriving pleasure from watching Tim squirm.

The dildo in his ass is large, vibrating relentlessly and turning Tim on more than he ever knew he could be. The cock ring probably helped with that, as well.

The man in the corner of the room moves his hand and suddenly the vibrations of the toy increase, making Tim spasm in pleasure. More tears fall – pain, humiliation, pleasure, embarrassment – but it feels so  _good_.

Even though he  _hates_ the man doing this to him.

“I will admit, you were an extremely difficult riddle to crack. But I managed eventually. I must say…” he steps out of the shadows, “I am very happy with the answer.”

Tim glares and tugs at his bonds. For some reason, the man hadn’t removed his domino. This could be a good or a bad thing. But that was something to think about later.

“Now, now,” the Riddler chuckles, “be nice, little Robin.” A gloved hand pinches one of Tim’s nipples harshly, Tim jerking away as much as possible from the pain. “I have you all figured out.”

Tim growls and gnaws at his gag, wanting to be free.

Though he knows the man won’t let him go willingly.

“It’s quite interesting. You have realized, of course, that all the villains you interact with on a regular basis treat you differently than other vigilantes? No, of course you have. You are quite intelligent.” Edward absently starts playing with Tim’s other nipple, “I suppose that’s what attracted me to you at first.”

Tim squirms a bit, but it only seems to encourage the wandering hand.

“I’ve even seen the way other vigilantes look at you. Even Batman, who is your father figure.” Tim blushes and turns his head away to hide his face against his arm. Edward hums disapprovingly, “I’ll admit it took a while for me to start understanding this phenomenon, but realizing it in myself helped significantly.” His hand starts to trail lower, slowly running his fingers down…

Down…

Tim twitches when the man grabs his dick, squeezing it not quite painfully, but indeed tightly.

“Tell me, Robin, what is so attractive about you?”

The gag prevents him from doing much, but his mouth can still turn in an obvious frown.

“Don’t know?” the villain’s hand lets go and moves further down. Tim’s frown turns into something else as he tries to bite through the gag when the vibrator is moved inside him. “It’s really quite simple.”

The toy is thrust shallowly in and out, twisted slightly with every other push, and Tim holds back the moans.

“The answer is:  _everything_.” The Riddler shoves the toy in hard and fast, making Tim gasp. “Your intellect. Your looks. Your movements. Your skills. Your size…” Suddenly the dildo is pulled out of him and Tim can’t hold back this moan of disappointment. “ _Everything,_ little Robin.”

Tim doesn’t know how he missed the man moving, but he’s in between Tim’s legs. His knees are hooked over bony shoulders and large, thin hands are massaging his ass cheeks.

“I wonder how many have had you before,” Edward comments, thrusting into Tim in a smooth motion. Tim yells behind his gag, head dropping backward from the sudden intrusion. Thankfully, it’s not too painful due to the preparation with the dildo, but there are obviously differences between a silicone/plastic toy and a man’s erection.

He begins by slowly and steadily thrusting, making sure to pet every part of Tim he can reach. His gloves had been discarded at some point, leaving his hands bare to fully appreciate the smooth, battle-scarred skin.

It’s hard. Tim doesn’t want this. He doesn’t want this man touching him. But good  _god_. Tim lets out a stuttering moan.  _It’s good_.

The slow pace and soft touches are a tease. Tim knows this but he can’t stop from wanting  _more_.

Minutes later, Tim gives up and thrusts back onto the dick impaling him. Edward moans deeply and smirks, but complies. Soon enough, Tim is rocking harshly, being stabbed quickly and roughly in the most pleasurable of ways.

Edward obviously can’t bring himself to speak anymore. He grunts and groans in pleasure and exertion, hands gripping Tim’s thighs almost painfully.

Tim whines in unhappiness, the cock ring becoming even more torturous as he nears his orgasm. Edward notices this, of course, and in an awful tease he reaches down to play with the device. Tim bucks his hips to try and encourage the man to remove it, but it is slightly counter-intuitive, as it brings him even more pleasure and even closer to orgasm.

Groaning, Edward’s hips jerk sporadically and Tim clenches encouragingly. The older man laughs weakly at this and then he’s tugging off the cock ring.

Tim nearly screams behind the gag at the freedom and the friction, and his whole body tenses as he releases. The man’s grip on Tim’s thighs becomes painful and he thrusts in  _deep_  twice more before staying in and cumming inside of him.

The young man twitches at the feeling, his whole body feeling sensitized and his head rather fuzzy. His eyes flutter a few times and his limbs sag. The last thing he sees before passing out is the Riddler’s grinning face.


End file.
